Noanar's Hold
| languages = | religion = | alignment = Neutral evil | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = Council | ruler = Hunt Lords | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = 120 | popyear1 = 1372 | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Noanar's Hold was a village, just off the Evermoor Way just on the edge of the High Forest, that grew up around one of the most famous hunting lodges in the North. Cottages and well-kept stables rambled between the trees. One way to reach the village was taking Jundar's Pass south from Calling Horns to Dead Horse Ford, then taking the path east along the banks of the River Dessarin. Government The Hunt Lords ruled the settlement and arranged hunting parties for rich sportsmen of the Sword Coast. Eventually, less and less people came, as rumors got out that the Hunt Lords encouraged their guests to kill one another. In their old age, the Hunt lords struck a deal with Orcus, who transformed them into wights, and their long-dead steeds into warhorse skeletons. History Noanar's Hold was named after a famous hunter who once lived in the village keep. Rumors and Legends The village's hunts could involve anything from pursuing normal creatures to sentient beasts and humanoids that were less than willing participants. Notable Inhabitants * The Hunt Lords, five mysterious beings who use magic to conceal their identities * Ghille Cever (White Hart Inn's Owner) * Markab Woodfoot (Head Huntsman of the Keep) * Amrath Mulnobar (Castellan of the Keep and chief lawkeeper of the town) Notable Locations The White Hart Inn was the best inn in town and was run by Ghille Cever, and later Avgar Filroy. Trivia Noanar was also the name of a Netherese arcanist famous for his fire magic. Appendix Gallery Talntower-map.png|''Map showing a route to Noanar's Hold. Click to enlarge.'' References Category:Hamlets Category:Settlements Category:Locations on the Evermoor Way Category:Locations on Jundar's Pass Category:Locations in the High Forest Category:Locations in the Savage Frontier Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations